1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for treating and conditioning of drilling mud and other fluids. More particularly, the present invention comprises a method and apparatus for down hole conditioning of drilling mud and other fluids in a well.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Drilling fluids (including, but not limited to, “drilling muds”) are typically used in connection with drilling, completion, recompletion and/or working over of oil and gas wells. Such drilling fluids provide a number of benefits during such operations including, without limitation: (1) cooling and lubricating of a drill bit and/or other down hole equipment during drilling operations; (2) transportation of rock cuttings and other debris from the bottom of a well to the surface, as well as suspension of said rock cuttings and debris during periods when circulation is stopped; and (3) providing hydrostatic pressure to control encountered subsurface pressures. Drilling fluids often contain various additives or other components such as gelling agents (e.g. colloidal solids and/or emulsified liquids), weighing materials and chemicals necessary to control properties of such drilling fluids within desired limits.
Frequently, drilling fluids are pumped from the surface of a well, through a tubular drill string deployed in a well bore and having a drill bit or other equipment attached to the distal end of such tubular drill string. Such drilling fluids are pumped out of the drill bit or other down hole equipment, and then back to the surface of the earth via the annular space formed between the outside of the tubular drill string and the inside of the well bore. This pumping of drilling fluids down-hole and back to the surface is frequently referred to as “circulation.”
The characteristics of such drilling fluids can have a significant impact on the overall quality and performance of the operations at issue. Further, the condition of such drilling fluids (including additives that are sometimes mixed with the fluids) can greatly impact the quality and efficiency of operations being performed. For example, the cutting efficiency of a rotary drill bit will frequently decrease as drilling fluid density is increased.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system for down hole conditioning of drilling fluids. The system should be compatible with existing down hole and surface equipment, and should treat and/or condition drilling fluids to generate improved performance of well operations including, without limitation, drilling operations.